The Mall
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: What happens when Hotch sees Emily in Victoria Secrets? Does he go in or walk the other way? Will the 2 finally admit how they feel?


A/N: Okay first off a couple announcements… I haven't forgotten about my multi chapter stories and they will be updated soon but I have a couple ideas that I need to get down and out of my mind before I can work on them… LOL… So I will be posting several oneshots…

Secondly this is a oneshot and I'm pitch hitting for PrincessAletheia on this one for the PYOP challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner… Her assigned scenario is: Hotch/Emily; Character A and Character B bump into each other in a shopping mall

Thirdly IF YOU HAVE YET TO FILL OUT A NOMINANTION BALLOT FOR THE PROFILER'S CHOICE AWARDS DO SO NOW PLEASE!

_**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.**_

And that is all for the announcements I have to make… On to the story! LMAO!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM… *looks at Katie and Cass* I may not own it but for now I own Dave and Hotch again!

* * *

Hotch was walking down the hallway at the mall when he happened to glance into a store and saw none other than Emily Prentiss. His eyes widened as he realized that the store he was looking into was Victoria Secrets. His mind started racing with all sorts of things first and foremost was how he'd love to see what was under Emily's clothes and then take them off of her slowly.

He decided to go into the store so he could see what it was she was buying. It wasn't as if his dreams of her could get anymore hotter than they already were. He knew that he should just tell her how he felt but he was scared too. He felt safer loving her from a distance even if she never knew that he was in love with her. He walked into the story and over to a rack of lingerie and picked up the first thing he could and put it in front of his face. He didn't want Emily to know that he was there and watching her. He didn't want her to become freaked out.

He watched as Emily made her way around the store and he followed behind her. He always ducked his head when Emily would look around the store. He had to work to keep his mouth from dropping open at some of the things that she was picking up to buy. He watched as she made her way to the cash register and paid for her purchases. He put the teddy that he had in his hand up to his face as Emily started walking his way. He didn't want her to see him but he should have known better.

"Hotch? What are you doing in Victoria Secrets? Are you a closet cross dresser?" Emily asked as she came to a stop in front of her stoic boss. She had to bite back the laugh that threatened to escapes when she noticed his cheeks getting red. She looked down and saw a bulge in his pants and she wondered if he had that because of the store he was in or because of him watching her like he had been for the last twenty minutes.

Hotch swallowed and looked down at the floor. "Oh, um I was thinking of picking something up for um Jessica yea Jessica."

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing at the outright lie. "Shop for lingerie for Jessica often do you?"

Hotch shook his head. "No, Emily I don't. You caught me. I was thinking of getting this for myself."

Emily looked at the garment in Hotch's hand with twinkling eyes. "You know what Hotch? I have to be honest here and say that I really do think pink is your color."

Hotch's mouth dropped open and then he laughed and dropped the teddy onto the table he was standing by. "No, actually I saw you in here and came in."

Emily let out an exaggerated breath. "Thank you for telling me that. I was starting to worry there for a minute. Would you like to grab some lunch?"

Before Hotch even thought about what he was saying he said "What I'd really like is to grab you. I have wanted you for so long and seeing you in here around all these teddy's has made me want you unbareably."

Emily's eyes grew wide but then she smiled. "How about lunch and then me Aaron?"

Hotch smiled and nodded. "I'd like that Emily."

Emily smiled and stood on her tip toes and kissed Hotch and then whispered in his ear "I have wanted you for a long time and I have been in love with you just as long."

Hotch's breath caught in his chest and then he grinned. "I'm in love with you too Emily. Let's go get some lunch."

Emily nodded and grabbed the hand that Hotch was holding out to her in hers as they left the store. Who knew that bumping into one another at a mall could lead to them finally telling one another how they felt.

* * *

A/N 2: Hope yall enjoyed this story... Click the button and let me know! Once again if you haven't already don't forget to get your votes in for the Profiler's Choice CM Awards!

_**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.**_


End file.
